


Paint the Sky

by Abyssia, MelodyFrost



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Amber Sky Verse, Autistic Linhardt, Fluff, NB Linhardt, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyFrost/pseuds/MelodyFrost
Summary: The war has taken a toll on everyone, torn people apart, but also caused some to draw closer together.In the throes of seemingly endless war, when even the most dependable seems fragile, Linhardt takes comfort in a constant friend from their school days. And in all likelihood, she feels the same way.
Relationships: Linhardt von Hevring/Bernadetta von Varley
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This one is also an RP adaptation, but I'll try to break it up into smaller chunks. Please enjoy! It will develop and get even spicer but mostly just absolutely adorable Bernie getting the loving she deserves.

_ Great Tree Moon, 1184, Garreg Mach _

Four months have now passed since Caspar returned from Hrym. Linhardt has been dearly grateful for every moment that he has been allowed to stay here, but they both know it will not last forever. Linhardt, despite his arguably cushy position, still has to lead battalions from time to time, dealing with bandits and insurrections around the Ogma Mountains, and especially in Varley territory to their direct south.

Shaking the influence of the church had been difficult there, even with the Church’s strained relationship with Adrestia in the past century, minor armies of Church Militant found their way into that territory through sympathetic local parishes more often than not. And as it so happened, the heir to that very territory was among Edelgard’s army. 

Bernadetta, however, was never in much of a position to take up her father’s position, and so the governance of the territory was handled by an entirely different noble hand-picked by Edelgard. But Bernadetta was still someone who had grown up in Varley, and in her preparation to be Count one day at least would have detailed knowledge of the terrain, as one might assume.

Linhardt has been keeping a close correspondence with Bernadetta directly. Letter writing, and writing, in general, being her strong suit. While she was advising the Diplomat to Varley, her letters to Linhardt were largely more personal, as the political information from the Diplomat usually went directly from them to Edelgard’s office. And so, Linhardt always anticipated her letter greatly. 

Having been given a very specific timetable from Bernadetta as to when to expect her, Linhardt actually awaits her at the southern gates of the Monastery, near the merchant’s stables. He is dressed in a long deep teal cloak over his lighter clothes, a gold Cethleann brooch keeping it secured. He waits on a bench just outside the gate, a lap easel with a mostly completed letter resting on his legs. At any moment now, Bernadetta will likely arrive on horseback, perhaps with her entourage or with her horse alone, but regardless, 

Bernadetta sighed in relief as she approached the gates of the monastery, her horse trotting along rather quickly. She had been travelling for a few days now, and exhaustion had been slowly catching up to her. She wore a hooded robe, emblazoned with the coat of arms of House Varley on the back. Underneath, she wore her archer's outfit, creating a strange contrast. On the side of her horse lay her bow and quiver, in case they had been attacked en route. Two others accompanied her, at Edelgard's insistence, wearing the same garb. Finally arriving at the gate, her eyes widened at the sight of her friend. 

Hastily dismounting from her steed, she ran up to meet the person she hadn't seen in _years_ now. She pulled back her hood and greeted him with a soft smile. "It's been way too long, Linhardt.” 

Linhardt looks up at the sound of approaching horses, and this time is not disappointed. Watching Bernadetta dismount, Linhardt gets to their feet, quickly storing the lap-easel in the book-carrier at his waist. “Bernadetta!” Linhardt exclaims, a very rare smile spreading across their face.

Bernadetta gives her friend a somewhat sheepish expression in reply. “Though I have to say, I um... wasn't really expecting to see you waiting here for me."

Linhardt quirks an eyebrow. “I’m not about to waste a moment in being able to see you again after that long.” Linhardt walks up to greet their friend. “I have missed you dearly, after all.”

Bernadetta looks her friend over, furrowing her brows. Didn't he used to be... taller? Though she couldn't really complain about how much more... mature he looked now- No, no, Bernie, focus! Her smile holding, she gave her friend a small wave, despite their now close distance.

"I'm... really flattered," she said, bashfully. A now super important tactician like Lin really came all the way out here for her? "I've missed you a lot, too. I always looked forward to your letters when I had time to myself. I hope that's not too weird to say..."

Linhardt was a little surprised, but not at all dismayed to see that Bernadetta had in fact grown since they had last seen each other. Not just in stature, but in general confidence it seemed. Even if her words were still apologetic, overall she stood straighter, and what he could glimpse of her archer’s outfit looked well-coordinated and flattering on top of that. 

He let out a short sigh, perhaps words alone would not convince her, but he wasn’t about to give up. “You must be tired, I know I would be after such a long journey. But I hope you can stay and rest with me awhile, how about it?” Linhardt then offers his hand more pointedly to escort her back into the monastery.

"I'm-- um... okay. It's been a long trip," Bernadetta said, fighting the urge to insist on solitude for the night. She had had quite enough of her bodyguards and had been craving her own privacy. However, with Linhardt being this convincing, she couldn't really refuse, could she? Taking his hand, she found her exhaustion catching up to her. Bernadetta found herself leaning into Linhardt after closing her eyes for a moment. 

She jumped back slightly. "Ah! Sorry, Linhardt... I didn't mean-- I'm just... really tired. But I still wouldn't mind your company, if you'd like...?"

Linhardt takes her hand and leads her into step with him back within the monastery gates, keeping a careful medically trained eye on her all the while. 

When Bernie starts to droop towards him with exhaustion, his other hand darts out to her shoulder, and the hand holding hers moves to support her lower back. He frowns slightly, wondering if asking for her company was really the best idea. 

“I do just...really want to spend time with you this evening. Even if you end up falling asleep or we barely talk at all...” they said, a bit of his loneliness bubbling to the surface.

Bernadetta barely picked up on Linhardt's plea, giving his hand a small squeeze. "Of course I would like to spend time with you Linhardt, even if I'm... not that good of a conversation partner at the moment," she said, with a small giggle. 

"If you truly don't mind my, um... tired state, would you mind terribly if we went to your quarters? I'd... rather stay away from the hustle and bustle of the monastery at the moment." She felt her eyelids struggling to stay open as she leaned into Linhardt.

Linhardt’s smile softens at her gentle squeeze. He is also surprised that she wants to go back to Linhardt’s own quarters but is not about to refuse such an endearing request. “It would be my pleasure to escort you to retire in my chambers,” Linhardt said, putting on an exaggerated noble tone to hopefully provoke some mirth from her.

Linhardt then did just that, leading Bernadetta back to their own old dorm room, opening the door and leading her inside. Afterwhich he hastily cleared some books off of the bed and went to fluff up some pillows to make it at least somewhat inviting. When that was finished, Linhardt gestured for her to lie down with an elegant flourish of their fingers.

Finally given the signal to lay down, Bernadetta removed her cloak and simply rolled onto his inviting bed. Looking up to him, she tapped the empty space beside her.

"You know you can get a little closer, if you want," She spoke, tiredness now taking hold of her. "If you want to talk, I'll be here to listen for as long as I can stay up."

“Now, who am I to refuse?” Linhardt asks, removing the cloak and waistcoat and placing them on the back of the desk chair. Linhardt then very carefully removes a gold necklace from around his neck, a keepsake from years ago, a tightly wound brown braid with a gold bead. Lin places the necklace in a far corner of the desk and then turns back to Bernadetta with a warm smile.

Picking up a small throw for the two of them, Linhardt reclines on their side facing Bernadetta and covering them both. “I did say that I did not mind if we did not talk at all, just having you back here by my side is more than enough,” Linhardt says, meeting her eyes and letting one hand rest in the space between them.

Bernadetta sighs contentedly as she wriggles herself into a comfortable position under the throw. It was nice having somewhere comfortable to lay after having to rest on the road in much less hospitable conditions. Pulling on Linhardt's sleeve gently, she met his eyes. 

"Are you sure?" Bernadetta asked, softly. "I... I want to talk with you. I've been looking forward to it for a long time because I-" She yawns. "I... I really missed you... More than I can put into words..." Her eyelids soon became too heavy to keep open, and her breathing became rhythmic and slow.

Linhardt reaches out a hand to gently stroke Bernadetta’s hair as she starts to drift off. “We can talk all you like when you wake up tomorrow,” Linhardt murmurs before leaning forward to gently nuzzle Bernie’s forehead while Linhardt themself also gets comfortable. 

It had been a while since Lin was able to sleep like this with some they held so dear. And the exhausted Bernadetta they met at the gate soon melted away into a blissful sleeping face. 

“Missed you too Bernie...”

Linhardt drapes one arm over her waist and almost reluctantly lets their eyes fall shut, the sound of Bernadetta’s peaceful breathing also helping Linhardt’s chaotic thoughts finally find peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite Lin’s reputation, truly blissful sleep was hard to come by, especially recently. And so, Linhardt almost scarcely believed it, when their eyes opened and saw that Bernadetta was indeed still there. It sunk in slowly, the morning rays filtering over them both in Lin’s academy bed. Lin gazes down at her still-sleeping face, somewhat ponderingly, like she was a curiosity to be held. And indeed, she was. The same Bernadetta but more mature and confident. Linhardt lets out a contented sigh, a smile lingering on their lips as they wait for Bernadetta to now join them again in waking. 

Bernadetta wanted to scream. Linhardt’s teasing was way too much for this early in the morning. Especially being called c-cute... it was just like what happened all those years ago when he first called her that and it brought up feelings she’d much rather push to the side for now. It was better to address it later rather than in literal bed with the object of that affection. 

“I umm... oh... it wasn’t really a dream, was it? You’re really here. With me,” Bernadetta spoke from under the covers, lowering it just enough that she could see the person across from her. “And don’t t-tease me like that so early in the morning, Linhardt.”

“You are correct, it wasn’t a dream. You are really here at the monastery, with me.”

“I was being serious you know. If you have an interesting dream about us, I’d love to hear it.” As much as Linhardt simply wanted to laze the day away with someone dear; they would need to face the day and at least eat sooner or later. Linhardt then pushed themself up from the bed, pulling the rather frayed ribbon from their hair as it had slipped their mind to take it out the night before. Linhardt shook their hair free, now evaluating if a full change of clothes would be in order or not. 

“I hope you slept well. Take all the time you need to go change and get ready for the day that you need. But I hope that you will join me for breakfast.”

"I mean-I um... I haven't- I don't really- uuuuuuuh," Bernadetta continued to fluster under the covers, her heart thudding in her chest. It really was too early for something like this! One hundred, no one THOUSAND percent! Not that she hadn't had dreams about Linhardt before, but she wasn't sure it was probably appropriate to address them with the person in question. Even if they were asking sincerely, sometimes a girl's gotta keep her (possibly romantic) dreams to herself!

"I'd- I'd like that... I don't mind eating before getting ready for the day, though. I'd honestly like to stay with you for a little longer. If you don't mind?"

She took a few calming breaths, before looking up at her friend. Sliding out of the covers, she found her boots and looked over herself. She *had* to go wash up after breakfast, at least. Linking hands with them, she looked up at their face expectantly.

Bernadetta also just wanted to stay with them? Even forgoing a bath? Interesting. The must of a long day’s travel was nothing new to Linhardt and so did not bother them, primarily, Linhardt just wanted to make sure that Bernadetta was being properly taken care of. Linhardt thought, even as they themself had no clue when was the time of their last meal. “I would be more than happy to. I will accompany you for as long as you desire.”

Linhardt reassembles their daytime ensemble, necklace, waistcoat and a light cloak. They also procure an additional cloak to replace Bernadetta’s travel-worn one. “You can use this is you like, it’s just something clean and fresh to wear.”

Bernadetta took the cloak into her hands and looked it over. It was a little big but... she didn't particularly mind. Something about it screamed Linhardt to her, House colours aside. Spinning around in it in front of her friend, she looked to them inquisitively.

"Oh um... how does it look on me?" She asked, nervously. Perhaps it really didn't suit her. "Ah, that's probably a dumb question, let's just go get some food." Throwing on her hood, she tried to hide her blush returning with a vengeance.

Linhardt watches, smiling at the adorable way she tries on the cloak “It suits you very well, you look as cute as ever.” Linhardt takes a step forward and takes ahold of her hand. “It is not a dumb question my dear. But yes, let us make haste to the dining hall.” Linhardt’s tone took on an exaggerated lilt as he gently leads her back out of their room.

Bernadetta's embarrassment intensifies as Linhardt compliments her, and she pulls the hood down even further. Goddess, why did they make her heartbeat so? Holding their arm gently, Bernadetta nods quietly and strolls out with her friend, her eyes glued to the floor. Come on Bernie, get it together!

Linhardt did often enjoy being a tease, but there was an art to it, especially with Bernadetta. With that, Linhardt relented and escorted Bernadetta to the dining hall. In recent years, the last few moons especially, Linhardt had become nearly as immune to others’ prying gaze as they had appeared to be in their academy days.

It did not matter what others said, what mattered was being able to spend time with Bernadetta once again. 

Linhardt leads her to an empty corner of the dining hall and gestured for her to take a seat. “If you wish, I can get our meals for you. I believe I remember what you prefer.”

Bernadetta kept her head down as she made her way to the dining hall with Linhardt, her early morning brain not nearly in good enough condition to process her friend's flirting efficiently. Cute...? She was cute? No way, if anything Linhardt was the cute one. Except maybe less cute and just... mature? In a sort of attractive way. Well, not sort of. It was a *very* attractive way. Not that she'd probably ever say it out loud. The smell of food hit her nose, and before she realized it they had made it to the mess hall and set down in the corner.

Looking up at them, she nodded. "That would be wonderful. Thank you, Linhardt," she said with a smile. Turning her attention back to the floor, she let her brain continue to process the events of the morning.

Linhardt nods in reply and briskly makes their way over to the food line. Anyone watching would notice that Linhardt seems far more chipper than usual. Especially with how dour and sluggish they usually appear. 

After gathering the food, Linhardt returns and sits directly next to Bernadetta as a posed to across from her. Perhaps an unorthodox move, but Bernadetta had expressed a wish to stay close for the rest of the morning. Linhardt places the food in front of her and then sets into their own dish without saying anything more for the moment.

Linhardt was never one for talking much during meals, while he appreciated the company still. Once they were finished, Linhardt collected their dishes and returned them to the dining staff, returning promptly.

“I believe that for you, a bath is still in order after your long journey,” Linhardt says, extending a hand to her once again and leading her out of the dining hall. “If you wish it, of course, I will gladly accompany you to the bathhouse as well,” Linhardt says, leaning over to say it just to her once they were out of earshot of the dining hall.

Bernadetta shoved food into her mouth pensively the whole meal, her poor brain still processing the events of the morning. They didn’t... wait- she couldn’t... could she actually like them? Like that. Maybe. Perhaps. Her brows furrowed in thought. Why was this so complex? Why were *people* this complex?

Linhardt’s words beckoned her out of her thoughts. Oh. *Oh.* Well... this could be one way to check. For science. Yes. “Oh, um if... you would like to, I would appreciate spending more time with you still...” Ack. Too strong, maybe.   
  
“I was more concerned if you would be comfortable with my joining you. If you are amenable to the idea, then I see no reason why we cannot continue to spend time with one another even as you recover from your journey.”

Linhardt leads them back to his room to collect a change of clothes and some robes for both of them. “Do you need to get anything from your room? Otherwise you can just change into something of mine after if you like.”

“Oh- I, I mean... yes,” Bernadetta finally settled on an answer. Clearly, if Linhardt had... some of those feelings for her, they wouldn’t be antsy spending time with her w-without clothes on, right? Clearing her throat, she continued. “I-I would honestly be quite comfortable with you joining me in the baths.”

Did she even have a clean change of clothes on hand? She had grown quite a bit in her time away, and the items she brought with her probably also needed washing considering her time on the road. “Um, some of yours would be fine... if that’s okay with you, Linhardt.”

Linhardt smiles. “That is good to hear, the last thing I would want is to unintentionally upset you in some way.” Linhardt then went about collecting some clothes for Bernie to wear as well, putting the clothes into two small bags. Offering one to Bernadetta, they then departed again towards the baths.


	3. Chapter 3

Linhardt was most eager to help Bernadetta relax after the journey, as well as spend more time with her. but also, they had half a mind to try and confirm what they suspected might be mutual attraction between them. But with Bernadetta, Linhardt did not find much enjoyment in her flustered responses, and so would continue to move slowly.

The baths are thankfully vacant at this time of the day, and so they both enter the changing area together, Linhardt setting down their bag, getting to letting down their hair and slipping out of the rest of their clothes without another word.

Bernadetta smiled back nervously, trying to maintain her composure with the steady acceleration of her heartbeat thudding in her ears. Taking one of the small bags, she held it close to her chest as they walked together. 

Was she asking too much? Of course she liked her friend, and they were quite fond of her, apparently. But something still tugged on her heartstrings like she was asking too much from Linhardt. Perhaps something they’d never be willing to give her, as much as that thought saddened her. 

Realizing the pair of them had finally arrived in the baths, she began to remove the dusty articles of clothing from her body, feeling both relieved to have them off, yet mysteriously embarrassed. Peering over her shoulder, she stole a glance at Linhardt’s figure, her breath catching for a moment. Oh Goddess, Bernie! You can’t look at your friend like that! Quickly snapping her view in front of herself, she stripped off the rest of her clothes and started towards the entrance to the bath.

Linhardt hazards a glance back at Bernadetta. 

_Was that my imagination or..._

She appeared to have just been glancing in Linhardt’s direction, which caused a small smirk to curl on Linhardt’s lips. Linhardt then looks back away, picking up a towel, but not bothering to cover themself. 

Linhardt followed Bernadetta into the baths, which was a wide-open area, smooth stone tiled floors surrounding a square bath deep enough for most to be easily submerged to the neck. 

“You needn’t be shy Bernadetta, I do not mind if you stare,” Linhardt said while walking over to the showering area, a small area to the side with tiled drains, a waterspout and several basins and jugs. Setting down their towel, Linhardt filled a basin with water and then poured it out over their head, glancing back towards Bernadetta. “And I mean it, I actually would quite like it if you stared.”

Bernadetta scurries over to the shower area and begins to wash the grime from her hair, with the water from the jugs, trying really hard not to turn her attention to her friend next to her. With the state it was in, it almost reminded her of the days where she used to spend all day indoors, the grease taking over her poor mop of hair. However, all this muck was obtained in the outside world, so Bernadetta figured there was some sort of progress there.

She froze as she heard her friend's voice echo in the nearly empty bath. Dang it, Bernie, you *were* caught. Oh Goddess, this is so much more embarrassing. If she hadn't been naked, she probably would have dashed out of the room. Slowly turning her head, she looked over at her friend. 

"M-me?! Stare? I, umm... well I- I mean, you look _really_ good, I mean not like that— but you have other relationships I know, but like- is it really okay if someone like me, er- I know you said you'd like it, but..." Bernadetta struggled to find words, eventually dousing herself with her nearby bucket of water to break her out of her cycle of stuttering. "J-just forget I said anything..."

“You think I look good? I am deeply flattered.” Linhardt’s strategy was always to remain calm in the face of Bernie’s panic, but he wondered if that was always the best course of action. Bernadetta needed to know how Linhardt felt. 

Linhardt continued to wash, cleansing themself of the built-up grime from the last week at least focused solely on work. This was the first moment in months that Linhardt felt anywhere close to truly at ease, and only hoped that Bernadetta could somehow feel the same. 

“Of course it’s alright, Bernadetta, _because_ it’s you. I have always been quite fond of you since our academy days.” Linhardt says, setting down the jug and turning towards the hot spring bath. “I will only stare back if you would like me to,” Linhardt then sits down on the edge of the pool and slowly lowers themself into the water. 

"I um... if you want to, I don't mind... It's just embarrassing to talk about this stuff with a friend... I mean- like you're fond of me like a friend, right?" The formerly affection starved girl barely knew what friendship was outside of books, let alone whatever feelings Linhardt harboured for her.

Finishing up washing her body, and scrubbing her hair especially thoroughly, she slinked over to the bath, setting herself next to Linhardt quietly.

Linhardt gave Bernadetta a positively glowing smile when she finally joined them in the bath. Ecstatic that she was at least comfortable enough for this with him. 

Linhardt then thought very carefully how to phrase things without potentially upsetting or flustering Bernadetta(to the best of their ability.)

“What if I did hold feelings for you that were, potentially romantic?” Linhardt asks carefully. “And by potential I mean only that, I am satisfied with how we are now, but if you are interested in me in return, I would be more than happy to engage in a romantic relationship with you,” Linhardt put as much genuine emotion into their voice as possible, hoping that would outweigh the somewhat mechanical phrasing. 

"W-wait... me? Like _me_ me? Romantically interested... in me? That’s— oh Goddess, I um... I'm really flattered, but you really deserve someone like, way better than me, Linhardt," Bernadetta slunk further down under the water. "I mean... I like you- at least I think I do, and being in a relationship with you sounds... really really really nice, but... me?"

“Yes, Bernadetta. _You_ you. You’re the one that I invited here. You’re the one that I have been waiting to see again these past two years.” Linhardt replies, their patience not wavering. Linhardt knew this would be a part of it, weathering Bernadetta’s insecurity, but it was a small price to pay for someone dear to them.

“Well, I am still dating Caspar after all. So as long as you are alright with that, I see no other issue.” Linhardt said, very cautiously reaches out a hand to play with a few locks of her hair that floated on the surface of the water. 

Oh. _Oh._ Bernadetta felt her face flush, and it probably wasn't just because of the warm bath. This was... unexpected. But at the same time, a part of her felt that she should have seen signs, somewhere, at some time. Hugging her knees to her chest, Linhardt's words swirled around her mind. Feeling the slight tugging at her hair, she leaned into her friend slightly. 

Pulling her head out of the water enough to talk, she looked Linhardt in the eyes. "I am... okay with that, I think," she says quietly. "And, um... I-I'd like to try being romantically involved... if that's okay with you. I-If you ever feel like it's not going to work out, just tell me and I'll just go away forever."

Linhardt moves their hand to gently rest on the back of Bernie’s head as she grew closer. “And I will follow your lead, Bernadetta. Whatever you wish for this relationship with me to mean, you need only ask.” Linhardt’s smile is incredibly warm and fond. “Even if things do not work out romantically between us, Bernadetta, I promise that I’d never send you away like that. You are too important of a friend to me.”

Bernadetta sighed softly into Linhardt's hand, trying to appreciate the moment and their newly revealed feelings about her. "I... Thank you, Linhardt. It's a little hard for me to fully believe but... I want to trust you.” 

“Believe me, I understand.” Linhardt themself has said very similar things to the first person that had shown romantic interest in them back in the academy. “I know how hard it can be, to believe one voice that contradicts all the others that you have heard. But I am here now, and I’ll tell you as many times as you need in order to believe me.”

Bernadetta nods. “Linhardt…Is it okay if I give you a, um, hug?" Bernadetta asked, arms outstretched. "I mean, uh, only if you want."

Oh dear, she wanted a hug, right now, like this. Not that Linhardt didn’t want to. However, the heat of the bath felt like nothing compared to the heat that rushed to their face at the thought of even a casual embrace like this. But Linhardt could to it. One of Linhardt’s most developed skills was putting up with minor inconveniences for the sake of their loved ones. 

“Yes, of course, dear Bernadetta,” Linhardt’s hand fell from the back of her head and rested on her back. Linhardt felt like their hand was burning, but kept going, ducking their head into the crook of her neck. It wouldn’t be a hug is their chests didn’t touch, and so Linhardt pulls her as close as their position would allow, letting out a shuddering sigh, trying not to dwell too much on all the other kinds of heat that began to well up. 

Bernadetta nodded slightly, mentally fighting to trust in her... partner's words now. Perhaps she would have them repeat these assurances occasionally... Or maybe as much as she could get. "Thank you, Linhardt. I... I really, really appreciate it. I um... I hope you know that I am also quite fond of you. I guess that makes sense though since I sort of accepted being your partner I mean I—“ 

The girl was grateful for the contact as she embraced Linhardt, holding them close and feeling... bare skin pressed against her? Oh Bernie! You really didn't think this through all the way did you? Not that it felt bad or anything. Nor did she _really_ want to let go but surely this must have been weird for Linhardt right? Slowly and subtly pulling herself away from the other bath occupant, she flashed a slightly embarrassed smile. 

“I—oh..." She chuckled nervously. "That was... really nice. I look forward to hugging you more. I mean, as long as you're okay with that."

Linhardt's hand lingers on Bernie's back for just a moment longer when they pull away, Linhardt's face clearly flushed red. From the heat? From the contact? It is yet unclear, even to Linhardt. "I am glad to hear it," Linhardt then sits back again in the bath, steadily approaching their limit in regards to overheating at this point.

"I did invite you here to relax, and I hope that much can be accomplished," Linhardt says with a short breath. "But I will confess, my heart is racing, i might be feeling a bit light-headed, but I am happy.”

Bernadetta exhaled in relief as she heard Linhardt voice their content. Had she been holding her breath, waiting for some other shoe to drop and for them to be immediately dissatisfied with their relationship? Perhaps… she still had some work to do on herself. Setting her hand on Linhardt’s she tried to reassure herself that this wasn’t some sort of strange prank. 

“I… I do feel at least a little more relaxed. Mostly more clean, though…” She began, sinking back into the bath a little. “But if you’re getting light-headed, um… perhaps we can get out now? I’m sure you have important things to do today, and I, unfortunately, have some other responsibilities.” Standing up and turning to get out, she gathered what little courage she had and leaned in close to Linhardt. “And I… I’m happy, too. Thank you.” Bernadetta quickly planted a kiss on their cheek, and scurried out of the baths, her face still burning red.

Linhardt sighs. “Yes, i do still have many things to attend to, but this was most certainly worth it. For many reasons,” Linhardt smiles fondly, turning away respectfully as she exits the bath. Linhardt is about to follow suit however when the light contact of her lips on Linhardt’s cheek stops the mage in his tracks. 

And before Linhardt could collect themself and try to respond, Bernadetta had already left the baths in a hurry. That part wasn’t unexpected, but the kiss certainly had been. Oh dear, now Linhardt was _truly_ feeling lightheaded. But despite this, Linhardt managed to extricate themself from the bath before risk of drowning became too severe. The rest of the day would be easier, and so would the rest of their time here, now that Bernadetta had returned. 


	4. Chapter 4

It had been about a week since Bernadetta's return, since their little moment in the bathhouse. Linhardt figured it might be a little overwhelming for her, and so elected not to make any drastic moves or gestures for the time being. Linhardt invited her to meals, sought her out between meetings, and in between observing Caspar at practice. Perhaps someday, Bernadetta would be alright with Linhardt showing affection to both of them at once, but for now, Linhardt would be cautious. Linhardt hoped it would be soon, as Caspar would be dispatched again sooner or later. but there was no reason to sacrifice the time with such a fresh relationship as with Bernadetta, and Caspar was more than understanding.

On their next free day, Linhardt gave Bernadetta a note under her door(he had placed it there at an ungodly hour in the middle of the night while she was asleep.) The note asked for her to meet Linhardt at a designated place, one somewhat more secluded than where they used to spend time as students. She is asked to bring painting supplies, books, or whatever she would like to entertain herself.

Linhardt was already at the meeting spot when she would arrive, sprawled out on a blanket in the late spring sun, napping with a book covering their face.

Bernadetta clutched the note tightly in her left hand as if it would vanish the moment she let go of it. In her other arm, painting supplies and an easel were pressed against her body tightly. Did she pack too much? Perhaps. But it was an earnest invitation to paint with her partner, and she didn't want to be underprepared for anything. It had been a stressful week (who'd have known Edelgard would have looked even scarier after all these years?) and she was looking forward to relaxing with Linhardt. Waving her less occupied hand, she called out to them.

"Linhardt! I'm sorry I kept you wai- oops," Bernadetta covered her mouth with her arm as she realized that they were a little preoccupied. Setting up her easel quietly, she tried her best not to interrupt her sleeping companion. Hmm... perhaps they would be a good subject to paint? Sprawled out like that with blue skies and sunlight... that didn't sound too bad. Almost like a kitty taking a nap in the afternoon sunlight. Turning her easel around she prepared to sketch out Linhardt and their surroundings.

Linhardt was still dozing soundly, but eventually, the sounds of stirring next to them were enough to cause Lin to fade back into waking. They shook the book from their face and looked around, seeing that Bernadetta had arrived and was set up at her easel, looking quite absorbed. 

They turned onto their side, facing Bernadetta with a small grin. “Have you found a subject for your painting? It seems like you’ve already gotten started, I am curious.”

"Hmm? Oh, yeah... There's just a really nice atmosphere with-" Bernadetta began, before realizing exactly *whose* voice she heard. Spluttering and almost dropping her drawing instruments, she attempted to regain control of her now panicking body. "I mean- I'm so sorry Linhardt, you just looked so peaceful and I just wanted to paint you and the blue sky and I know that sounds weird so I'll just shut up and you can pretend I wasn't doing anything..." 

Setting her brushes and paint aside, she sat with her gaze aimed at the floor. Linhardt must think she was creepy now and want to break up- though they haven't been dating so long so that was probably a given.

“Bernadetta,” Linhardt says, making their voice as calm as possible. “I would love it if you painted me. Not least because it requires me to stay perfectly still,” Linhardt says with a yawn. “But I have always loved your paintings. I will be eager to see how you’ve improved,” Linhardt continues to look fondly in her direction. “Is my pose alright? How would you like me to lie here to best suit the composition of your piece?”

"O-oh... you would l-love it... I'll try my best, then," Bernadetta said, with renewed vigour. Linhardt... wasn't pushing her away as she feared, but actually embracing her? Well, they had done something like this a long, long time ago, but she figured they had just been teasing her as part of one big joke. Taking out her sketching tools, she began to compose the scenery around Lenhardt, taking in the vast blue skies, and all the greenery around them.

"S-so... How has your week been? I mean, I've seen you a whole lot, but I never really got to talk to you about it all and I'm just curious but you don't really have to answer," she asked, attempting some sort of small talk as she painted.

Without any further instruction, Linhardt opted to just get as comfortable as possible, curling up with the pillow they had brought. “Things have been...surprisingly decent,” Linhardt replies amicably to her running down some of the highlights of the last week, most of which, revolved around being able to meet Bernadetta for lunch, along with brief touches on their other duties that didn’t last long.

Linhardt was partway through an anecdote about Caspar when they glanced over to her, smiling. “I am happy to just babble on until I tire of it, but I am also just happy to stay here in silence, with you.”

Finally finishing her depiction of Linhardt, complete with that soft, amiable smile, she began to paint the base layer. Adhering to the painstaking sketching she had done, her strokes were quick, yet intentional. As she listened to their story of the week, she responded with a few affirmative grunts and sounds of understanding as she worked to paint the picture. When Linhardt stopped, the last story seemed to jog her memory. Right. She probably needed to talk to Caspar at some point. 

Peeking out from behind her easel, she gave Linhardt a small nod. "Mmm, whatever you prefer. I... I like listening to your voice. It's comforting, somehow. I know that sounds super gross, but... it's true. But if you don't want to talk, silence is okay too, I won't mind."

“Gross? Why would you liking the sound of my voice be gross?” Linhardt asks, earnestly. “I mean, the reason you are in a relationship with me is because you like me, correct? So if you like my voice, my face,” Linhardt stretches. “My, charming good looks,” Lin relaxes again. “That is only normal.” Linhardt refrains from complimenting Bernadetta for the moment. But Lin does like her voice when it is soft and gentle like this. 

“If you like it, I’ll gladly continue. I got my hands on a new rare book last week that I’d never heard of before...” Waiting for her assent, Linhardt then continues to talk about what they had read, and the new things they had learned.

Bernadetta's face heats up and she returns behind the easel once more. "W-well yeah, I do like your voice... your face... a-and you do, um... look really good. I don't see how I *couldn't* be attracted to you. I mean, if that makes sense, somehow," she said, trying to find the right words to express how she felt about her partner.

Returning to listening to their stories, Bernadetta couldn't help but smile as she painted the object of her affections.

Linhardt gives a slightly haughty grin. Although it was never their focus, it was always nice to have their looks complimented(even though Linhardt scarcely put in the effort to maintain their appearance). “I hear you loud and clear,” Linhardt affirms.

Linhardt continues to talk while Bernadetta listens. Moments like this were invaluable to them. People that listened to Linhardt’s rambling, took it seriously and even praised them for it? Linhardt was endlessly grateful for people like that in their life.

“Once you are done, dear Bernadetta, feel free to come over here and show me,” Linhardt says. 

Bernadetta takes her time with the piece, letting both her hand and her heart guide the brush across the canvas. Adding the finishing touches on the painting, she cautiously picks it up by the sides, taking it towards the prone Linhardt. Nervously, she showed them her interpretation of the scene she saw before her.

"S-so um... what do you think?" She asked, biting her lip.

Linhardt glances first at Bernadetta, and then at the painting, taking a moment to truly take it in. 

“This looks lovely Bernadetta. Your technique has vastly improved. Your brush strokes are more precise, the colour mixing more varied, and—“ Linhardt smiles and looks back to Bernadetta. “I can clearly tell that you care not only for the craft of painting but for the subject of this painting a great deal,” Linhardt reaches out as far as they can to take a lock of Bernie's hair between their fingertips. 

A blush crept across Bernadetta's face as Linhardt complimented her work. "W-well I um... th-thank you... That's really reassuring, especially because I haven't had much time to practice recently," she said, tears of joy starting to run from her eyes. "A-and... yes. I care for you a lot. I wish I hadn't been gone all these years..."

Feeling Linhardt's fingers run through her hair once more, she leaned into them gently. "W-wow... you must really like my hair, huh? You're always running your fingers through it, or playing with it..." Bernadetta chuckled to herself. "It's much cleaner than it used to be, that's for sure."

“Well, I am always available if you want to practice by using me as a subject. _Whatever_ you may need.”

Linhardt’s face falls as Bernie’s face shifts to tears. Even if they were joyful, Linhardt pushed themself up into a sitting position to dab away her tears with their sleeve. As usual, Linhardt found it difficult to know how to respond, but thankfully she did not seem to be truly sad.

“I do like your hair Bernadetta, and all sorts of things about you. Whatever you do with your hair, I’ll always like it, because it’s yours.”

“O-oh… I might take you up on that one day. Painting you was really fun,” Bernadetta said, sheepishly. “And… the canvas seems to like you, too.”

As Linhardt dabbed away her tears and spoke, she set the canvas down next to her, and wrapped her arms around them. They liked her hair… because it was hers? Did that make sense? I mean, it had to make some sort of sense to Linhardt, but how did anything about her cause anyone to like her?

“I um… Thank you. I-If I can be honest, I um… I like your hair a lot too. Is it okay if I touch it?”

Linhardt wraps their arms around Bernadetta in return. “Yes of course, you may touch my hair to your heart’s content. I actually quite like having my hair played with. I find it beyond soothing,” Linhardt smiles, letting a hand rest on Bernie’s lower back.

Reaching out a tentative hand from behind Lin's back, she begins to run her fingers through their long, aspen green hair. The silken strands slip through her fingers like sand. Unconsciously, she pulled some close to herself and inhaled softly. The only word that came to mind was _home_. 

Realizing what she had done, she quickly let go of Linhardt's hair. "Oh goddess, Linhardt I'm so sorry that must have been really creepy!" Bernadetta began to slowly retract her arms from their body.

Linhardt had let their eyes drift closed, a satisfied sigh escaping their lips at Bernadetta’s attentions. Linhardt hardly even noticed her smelling his hair, it didn’t register as anything out of the ordinary. Not until Bernadetta began to admonish herself as she always did.

Linhardt didn’t want her to pull away, didn’t want her to stop with those gentle motions. Even the slightest tactile sensation from her was more than enough, and so perhaps Linhardt got a little daring. Perhaps if words didn’t work, something else would.

Linhardt takes a bundle of Bernadetta’s hair into their hand again, and rather pointedly presses it to their nose with a large inhale, Linhardt then looks up and meets Bernadetta’s eyes wordlessly with her soft hair still pressed against their lips. 

Bernadetta's eyes widened as she felt Linhardt's fingers caressing her hair once more. Even more surprisingly, they even did the thing she had criticized herself for doing. 

"Wh-what? I-I oh... that's..." Her gaze met Linhardt's and a mysterious feeling began to pool in her stomach. "Linhardt..." She purred, before covering her mouth. 

"Ah! I'm so sorry something strange came out of my mouth, just ignore it please, it's so embarrassing!"

Linhardt lets her hair fall from their lips, looping an arm around Bernadetta’s waist to keep her close. Linhardt then moves their face close to hers, lifting their other hand to caress her cheek. 

“Bernadetta, may I kiss you?” Linhardt asks, their eyes shut with their lips lingering inches always from hers. 

Bernadetta's heart thudded in her chest as Linhardt moved, squeaking slightly as she was pulled into their grasp. As Linhardt's face approached, her eyes shut tightly, waiting for a contact that never came. Instead came the question, Linhardt's breath warm on her lips. Struggling to come up with an answer, she said the only word that came to mind.

"Y-yeppers."

Linhardt smiles and strokes her face affectionately before leaning in to gently kiss Bernadetta with her permission. Linhardt didn’t linger long at first, unsure how she would respond. Instead, Lin places another kiss on her cheek and then another on the tip of her nose. “You are just so adorable Bernadetta...”

Bernadetta froze up slightly as she felt Linhardt's lips touch her own. It felt... nice. More than nice. But then the warmth was gone, if only for a moment. It then returned in force, dancing on her cheek, and then her nose. Her mind reflexively screamed at her to deny Linhardt's compliment, warring with that same primal feeling that welled in her gut. 

"Linhardt..." she whispered again. "Don't tease me like that..."

“Tease you? I see, I apologize.” Linhardt then leans in to kiss her again with gentle insistence. Linhardt lets themself relax, just a little, not enough to fully indulge until her limits were fully understood. But Lin does kiss her, not pulling away until she objects or either of them needs to gasp for air. All the while Linhardt hand threads slowly through her hair. 

Bernadetta kisses back intently, enjoying the feeling of being in Linhardt's embrace, their scent, their hand stroking her head, their lips on hers. However, she felt that hunger intensify, the kissing and contact fanning the embers into a fire. More... She wanted more. Sitting up, she wrapped her arms around Linhardt and slid onto their lap. Running her hands across their body, she broke the kiss momentarily to catch her breath. 

"Linhardt... This is... I feel weird, but um... in a good way." Bernadetta said, quietly. "Like, in a way that I don't want to stop."

Linhardt was ready to be lost in the kiss for the moment, savouring it, overjoyed that Bernadetta was so receptive to their affections. However, Linhardt found themself more than a bit caught off guard when Bernie pulled herself into Lin’s lap. 

She pulled him close…ran her hands all over them…Linhardt felt the heat that they were trying to ignore ignite in earnest, their breathing coming heavier when Bernadetta finally pulled away.

Oh, goddess, she’s turned on, and she doesn’t fully understand it yet. Linhardt needs to be extremely careful and guide her. But the way she clings to them is making their mind go blank. 

Linhardt responds by digging both hands into Bernie’s hips, encouraging her to grind closer if she so wished. “I also do not wish you to stop,” Linhardt whispered. “But tell me, this ‘weird’ feeling. It is pleasant, yes? Because I believe I am feeling it too.”

Bernadetta traced with Linhardt's hair as she listened to their reply, the mysterious feeling tugging on her to continue kissing, stroking, and peppering them with affection. Taking stock of her feelings she nodded slightly, her inhibitions barely nagging at the back of her mind. 

"Yes... It's pleasant. But it's like hunger like it'll eat me alive if I don't keep touching you," Bernadetta whispered, half pleading. Feeling Linhardt's hands digging into her thighs, she tentatively pressed her hips closer, grinding against their body. "If you're feeling it too... what shall we do about it?"

Linhardt lets out a pleased groan when Bernie responds to their urging. It is almost overwhelming, all her affection and insistent touches. Linhardt never thought things would go this far, this face, but they certainly aren’t complaining. “Well first, my dear, if we are to properly sate this hunger of ours, I would gravely prefer if we first find our way behind closed doors,” Linhardt says with a gentle peck to her cheek. “”

Bernadetta flushes slightly as Linhardt calls her 'dear', unused to that sort of expression used... well, about her. Nodding and letting out a small whine, she moves off of Linhardt, the breeze feeling chilly without the presence of her partner against her. Gathering her things does her best not to drop or forget a thing, while the roaring fire slowly faded back to embers. Reaching for Linhardt's hand, she gave them a small squeeze.

"I... I look forward to it, Linhardt."


End file.
